THE LUTHORS: THE LEX LUTHOR CHRONICLES: TRAVELER
by RAMAK-82
Summary: Lex Luthor conoce a su clon del futuro. ...


**PERSONAJES:**

Michael Rosenbaum ... Lex Luthor

Tom Welling ... Clark Kent/Kal-El of Krypton

John Glover ... Lionel Luthor

Kevin Spacey ... Lex Luthor

John Schneider ... Jonathan Kent

Annette O'Toole ... Martha Kent

Michael Keaton ... Batman/Bruce Wayne

Dennis Quaid ... Green Lantern/Hal Jordan

Kate Mara ... Lana Lang

Sam Jones III ... Pete Ross

Lex Luthor les dice a sus empleados que la máquina del tiempo debía ser encendida lo más pronto posible, ya que por nada del mundo permitiría que un equipo de personas con poderes especiales le impidiera cumplir con su destino, a lo que el Dr. Craven le dice a Lex Luthor que no podía permitir que realizara un viaje tan riesgoso sin contarle que la máquina no había sido probada en humanos, y que sus posibilidades de quedarse atrapado en alguna dimensión del espacio-tiempo serían bastante grandes a menos que descubriera un poco de tecnología que le permitiera realizar una máquina del tiempo, a lo que Lex Luthor le pregunta al Dr. Craven si acaso se había olvidado que la tecnología con la que diseñó su máquina del tiempo había sido robada directamente desde la Fortaleza de la Soledad de Superman, a lo que el Dr. Craven le dice a Lex Luthor que ese no era el problema, sino que la tecnología extraterrestre era demasiado compleja para los científicos de la Tierra y tal vez una persona como Superman sería la más capacitada para manejarla sin ningún problema, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice al Dr. Craven que los dos como científicos habían estudiado la tecnología extraterrestre de Superman, pero con su intelecto superior había comprendido de mejor manera que todos los científicos de su compañía lo que tenían en las manos, además que no se había hecho multimillonario robándole a ancianitas para recibir la ayuda de un extraterrestre egoísta que siempre lo encerraba en prisión, a lo que el Dr. Craven le dice a Lex Luthor que sus posibilidades de quedar atrapado en otra dimensión eran muy grandes, y sino tomaba las medidas de seguridad requeridas lo más probable es que nunca pudiera volver a su mundo, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice al Dr. Craven que la ciencia se hacía a base del riesgo, y sino corría ese riesgo lo más probable es que nunca pudiera cumplir con su destino, además necesitaba que encendiera la máquina lo más pronto posible porque ya no iba a esperar ni un segundo más, a lo que el Dr. Craven enciende la máquina mientras Lex Luthor sacaba de su bolsillo una pistola y la apuntaba a la espalda del Dr. Craven, a lo que el Dr. Craven le pregunta a Lex Luthor que estaba haciendo, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice al Dr. Craven que solo se aseguraba que nadie lo siguiera mientras realizaba su viaje a través del tiempo, ya que solo así realizaría su venganza, además si la JLU lo presionaba a revelar sus conocimientos sobre la máquina, lo más probable es que lo obligaran a volver del pasado a pasar otro día en la cárcel, a lo que Lex Luthor le dispara al Dr. Craven en la espalda causándole la muerte, a lo que Lex Luthor parte rápidamente hasta la máquina iniciando su viaje a través del tiempo, cuando justo se aparece Superman y Batman en compañía de la JLU para evitar que Lex Luthor realizara otra de sus fechorías, y mientras Superman y la JLU entraban al laboratorio justo observan como Lex Luthor escapaba delante de sus ojos

A lo que Lex Luthor se despierta en medio del suelo arenoso cuando descubre que había caído en medio de la entrada de la ciudad de Smallville, a lo que Lex Luthor muy alegre se dice para sí mismo que lo había logrado, solo necesitaba un medio de transporte rápido que lo llevara directamente hasta Luthorcorp para poder dar inicio a su plan, cuando se aparece un camionero quien le pregunta si necesitaba de un aventón, a lo que Lex Luthor se sube encima del camión y con un disparo asesina a su chofer para después manejar hasta la ciudad de Smallville

Y en la Granja Kent el adolescente Clark Kent le dice a su amigo Lex Luthor que tal vez su compañía podría hacer un donativo al centro comunitario ya que había mucha gente que necesitaba de un empleo, y como su compañía era muy poderosa tal vez podría hacerlo, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a Clark Kent que podría hacerlo, pero sabía lo que opinaba su padre sobre realizar donativos de caridad, aunque con su puesto de director de un planta procesadora de maíz no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencer al presidente ejecutivo de una de las compañías más poderosas del país, y mientras Lex Luthor se subía a su auto deportivo justo recibe la noticia de que había un loco en su compañía que deseaba hablar con su persona, que era algo urgente, y que incluso había tomado como rehenes a algunos empleados de la compañía

A lo que Lex Luthor llega en su auto deportivo cuando se coloca un chaleco antibalas y le dice a su jefe de seguridad que la única manera de vencer un sujeto como ese era el diálogo y además no necesitaba que los medios de prensa de una ciudad tan pequeña como Smallville supieran que había un loco dispuesto a matar gente por un poco de atención al cliente, a lo que su jefe de seguridad le dice que si la situación se volvía demasiado peligrosa no dudarían en dispararle hasta matar con tal que nadie saliera herido, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a su jefe de seguridad que muchas gracias, pero si algo había heredado de su padre, era que es un perfecto negociador, y que por nada del mundo iba a convertirse en un obsesivo y genocida como dicen los medios de prensa sobre su padre

A lo que Lex Luthor entra a la fábrica cuando criatura desde las sombras le dice que eso era demasiado predecible, hasta un sujeto con un dedo de frente sabría que esa no era la manera de enfrentarse a un sujeto armado y dispuesto a matar, a lo que Lex Luthor le pregunta al misterioso sujeto que en donde se encontraba, que en donde había ocultado a los rehenes, que estaba dispuesto a pagarle una gran suma de dinero si soltaba a todos los rehenes, a lo que desde las sombras se aparece el Lex Luthor adulto quien le dice a su versión adolescente que los rehenes se encontraban a salvo, y si deseaba un cuerpo de terrorista muerto lo tenía muy bien escondido para después mostrárselo a los medios de prensa, a lo que Lex Luthor le pregunta a su versión adulta quien era y como es que se le ocurriría que aceptaría semejante barbaridad, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a su versión adolescente que sabía que lo aceptaría, porque había viajado desde muy lejos para revelarle detalles del futuro

A lo que después Lex Luthor sale en los medios de prensa diciendo que el terrorista había sido detenido y que su cadáver ya se encontraba a disposición del departamento de policía de Smallville para que le realicen la autopsia, a lo que después el televisor se apaga cuando el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que mejor coartada no se le pudo haber ocurrido, aunque todavía necesitaba algo de práctica para cuando se convirtiera en Presidente de los Estados Unidos, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta si era verdad que iba a convertirse en Presidente de los Estados Unidos, porque solo pensaba de momento en convertirse en heredero de la fortuna de su padre, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que aún así los dos sabían que su padre Lionel no era precisamente el mejor para convertirse en presidente ejecutivo de Luthorcorp en el futuro, a lo que Lex Luthor adolescente le dice a su versión adulta que lo decía una persona que fue capaz de asesinar un inocente y que tuvo como rehenes a cientos de empleados inocentes de una fábrica, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que puede ser, pero que solo eran pequeños obstáculos que le ayudarían a conseguir su objetivo, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que eso era cierto, y por eso había viajado en el tiempo, para guiarlo en su camino, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta su versión adulta que intentaba decir con eso, porque sabía que no viajaría en el tiempo a menos que fuera una razón muy importante, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que eso era muy cierto, y por eso quiera ayudarlo a eliminar a todos sus enemigos, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta como pensaba hacer eso, porque su compañía se dedicaba a trabajar con el maíz y no a diseñar armas, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que eso tampoco le impediría realizar sus sueños, además lo único que necesitaban eran los planos de un robot que había traído desde el futuro y un pedazo de piedra de meteorito verde para hacerlo funcionar, y para eso necesitaba un par de contratos militares de su padre que mantenía en secreto, pero para eso primero había que eliminarlo, ya que si su padre seguía vivo solo sería un obstáculo en su camino al éxito, a lo que el Lex Luthor le pregunta a su versión adulta como podía decir eso, su padre era su único familiar vivo después del suicidio de su madre y la muerte de su hermano y aún así quería eliminarlo, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que los dos sabían que no tendría acceso absoluto a la fortuna de Luthorcorp mientras su padre siguiera vivo, además los contratos militares que estaba logrando con ayuda del gobierno le serían muy útiles en el futuro, ya que serían una parte importante para lograr su destino de convertirse en Presidente de los Estados Unidos

Y mientras Lionel Luthor viajaba en su helicóptero el piloto le dice que no podía controlarlo, y que lo más probable es que tuvieran que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia si es que deseaban salir con vida, cuando de repente el helicóptero explota en el aire causando la muerte del empresario Lionel Luthor, su piloto y su copiloto

A lo que después el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta si es que acaso sabía que el helicóptero de la compañía había sufrido un accidente y que todos sus ocupantes habían muerto, incluso su padre, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que si lo sabía, incluso había arreglado los frenos para cuando tuvieran alguna emergencia, a lo que muy enojado el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta que como podía cometer semejante asesinato, sabía que su padre no era el mejor ejemplo de un padre, pero eso no significaba asesinarlo, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que de a poco iba aprendiendo, pero sin embargo los dos sabían que su padre lo torturaba psicológicamente hasta convertirlo en su vivo reflejo, un sujeto obsesivo y genocida, y que por eso había viajado en el tiempo, para realizar su venganza, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le dice a su versión adulta que si ya había realizado su venganza entonces imaginaba que podría devolverse a su mundo, aunque todavía no sabía para que necesitaba un contrato militar con el gobierno, un pedazo de roca de meteorito verde, partes de computadora y las piezas de un tanque, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que con respecto a los pedazos de roca de meteorito verde le convenía referirse a ellos como kryptonita, ya que en el futuro todo el mundo sabrá que ese es el nombre de los meteoritos, pero lo más importante es que su venganza no estaría completa hasta que murieran por completo todos sus enemigos, y en ese sentido su padre solo era el menor de ellos, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta que quería decir con eso, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que el mayor de sus enemigos seguía vivo, robándole su amor por la bella, dulce y tierna de Lana Lang, pero para eso primero tenía que deshacerse de un par de campesinos antes que su enemigo alcanzara su destino como uno de los mayores super-héroes del planeta, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta su versión adulta quien era ese enemigo, y como es eso que iba a convertirse en el mayor de los super-héroes de todo el planeta, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente mientras bebía un vaso de escocés que los dos sabían a quien se refería, pero lo más importante era aceptar la verdad como es y aceptar que mientras siguiera vivo no podría realizar su destino, y para eso tenía que abandonar esa ingenuidad y bondad que le enseñaba ese granjero porque tarde o temprano iba a ser traicionado por su persona, y para evitar eso la mejor manera de evitarlo era asesinarlo al igual que sus padres adoptivos, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta que como sabía todo eso, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que llevaba vivo casi cincuenta años más que su persona con el mismo objetivo, convertirse en la persona más poderosa del planeta y la única que se lo evitaba era ese granjero que presumía sus poderes parecidos a los de un Dios cuando ambos tuvieron que ganarse el reconocimiento de Metropolis y Smallville con mucho esfuerzo, y para estaba pensando diseñar un prototipo militar que con la tecnología que había obtenido se podría diseñar un robot capaz de cumplir el objetivo, cuya única batería serían las rocas verdes de kryptonita, ya que aunque la kryptonita parece una piedra sin valor a simple vista, tenía increíbles efectos en el corto plazo en el ADN humano, como por ejemplo mutaciones genéticas, o incluso la calvicie y el aumento exponencial del intelecto humano, como le había pasado después de la lluvia de meteoritos en la que perdió todo su cabello pelirrojo y ganó un intelecto increíblemente superior al de la mayoría de los seres humanos

Y en la Mansión Luthor el adolescente Clark Kent le pregunta a su amigo Lex Luthor si sabía la noticia del accidente del helicóptero de Luthorcorp a las afueras de Smallville, que todos los que estaban adentro del helicóptero habían muerto y quería saber si podía ayudarlo en algo, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a su amigo Clark Kent que no podía hacer nada, pero sin embargo le agradecía su ayuda, pero solo quería que supiera que si se encontraba en problemas contaba por completo con su ayuda, a lo que Clark Kent le dice a Lex Luthor que no se encontraba en problemas, pero le agradecía su ayuda, aunque quería saber si acaso se encontraba en alguna especie de problema, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a su amigo Clark Kent que no se encontraba en ninguno, solo esperaba que no sufriera ninguna tragedia como la que había sufrido

Mientras en la Granja Kent el campesino Jonathan Kent le daba de comer a las gallinas cuando su esposa Martha Kent le dice que se encontraba lista la cena, solo esperaba que llegara antes que se enfriara, a lo que Jonathan Kent le dice a su esposa Martha Kent que terminaba de darle comida a las gallinas y se iría a comer, cuando de repente en el granero se aparece un robot de dos metros armado con metralletas y ruedas de tanque y le dispara a Jonathan Kent causándole la muerte, a lo que después el robot se dirige la casa en donde Martha Kent ponía la mesa y después era asesinada por el misterioso robot

A lo que después en el Smallville General Hospital el Dr. Laurus le dice a Clark Kent que no podían hacer nada, que los dos habían muerto a causa de los disparos, sin embargo el Sheriff de la ciudad y el FBI de la ciudad de Metropolis ya se encontraba buscando al culpable, solo podía decirle que todos en el pueblo extrañarían a sus padres, ya que eran personas muy nobles, y no sabía quien pudo ser el sujeto que les diera semejante cantidad de disparos, pero no tenía que preocuparse de nada, porque todo el pueblo asistiría al funeral de sus padres, a lo que después Lana Lang le dice a su amigo Clark Kent que no tenía explicación, quien podría ser el sujeto que asesinaría a sus padres sin razón aparente, la granja solo tenía pequeñas deudas, pero nada que requiriera de la ayuda de la mafia, a lo que Clark Kent le dice a Lana Lang que ese mismo era el problema, sus padres eran gente humilde, no le debían dinero a nadie, se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, tanto dentro como fuera de los límites de la ciudad, y entonces no entendía quien los pudo haber asesinado, a lo que Pete Ross le dice a Clark Kent que estaba seguro que Lex Luthor estaba involucrado, solo tenía que aceptar que su nuevo amigo era un mentiroso y asesino que seguro heredaría la misma personalidad de su padre en algun futuro cercano, a lo que Clark Kent le pregunta a Pete Ross si había visto las noticias en la televisión, porque el padre de Lex también había muerto en un accidente sin explicación aparente, así que estaba seguro que Lex Luthor no estaba involucrado, a lo que Pete Ross le dice a Clark Kent que hasta cuando seguía negando la verdad, los dos sabían que esa amistad no dudaría en mucho, ya que en algun momento su nuevo amigo lo quitaría la granja de su familia de la misma manera que lo hizo antes de convertirse en el dueño del pueblo, a lo que se aparece Lex Luthor quien le dice a Clark Kent que se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres, y que lo lamentaba mucho, solo esperaba que eso no cambiara lo que había entre ambos, a lo que Clark Kent le dice a Lex Luthor que no había ningún problema, que sabía que las cosas que se decían de su persona eran mentira, solo tenía que esforzarse más en demostrar que no era el reflejo de su padre, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a Clark Kent que quería invitarlo a tomar una tasita de té en su mansión después de la muerte de sus progenitores, y pensaba que sería una excelente manera en la que ambos podrían solucionar sus diferencias, a lo que Clark Kent le dice a Lex Luthor que por supuesto aceptaba

Y mientras Clark Kent y Lex Luthor tomaban té en la Mansión Luthor, justo se aparece la versión adulta de Lex Luthor con un enorme de pedazo de kryptonita verde en las manos con la cual golpea al adolescente Clark Kent dejándolo inconsciente, a lo que después el Lex Luthor adolescente le dice le pregunta a su versión adulta si acaso lo había matado, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que no lo había matado, solo lo había dejado inconsciente, además su venganza debía ser de una manera que ambos pudieran saborearla, y para eso necesitaban llevar a su invitado a los calabozos ocultos debajo de la mansión, ya que después los dos tendrían la venganza que tanto deseaban

Y en los calabozos ocultos debajo de la Mansión Luthor, el adolescente Clark Kent se despierta amarrado a una silla y con la figura de la versión adulto de Lex Luthor con un cristal de kryptonita en las manos y le dice al adolescente Clark Kent que tantos años había deseado ese momento, y lo único que tenía que hacer era un simple viaje en el tiempo, pero aún así no se sentía satisfecho, sentía que necesitaba algo más, algo que pudiera hacer de ese momento algo inolvidable, a lo que la versión adolescente de Lex Luthor le pregunta a su versión adulta si es que acaso pensaba matarlo, o simplemente se le iba a quedar mirando mientras se paseaba con ese pedazo de roca sin valor, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que le había acabado de dar la idea más increíble para poder obtener su venganza, a lo el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta que cual era esa idea, que cuando pensaba matarlo, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le lanza una pistola a su versión adolescente y le dice que no pensaba matarlo, sino que lo hiciera su propia versión adolescente mientras irradiaba a su mejor amigo con la luz de un trozo de kryptonita, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le dice a su versión adulta que tenía que estar loco, que por nada del mundo le iba a disparar al sujeto que le había salvado la vida, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que no le convenía traicionarlo, porque no dudaría en matarlo si eso le permitía cumplir con su venganza, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le dice a su versión adulta que lo hiciera, porque sabía que era demasiado egocéntrico como para atreverse a asesinarse así mismo, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que tenía toda la razón, pero eso tampoco era un impedimento para ponerle una pistola en la cabeza si es que no le hacía caso, así que o mataba al campesino o probablemente los dos terminarían muertos, cuando de repente un rayo de energía verde sale quitándole el fragmento de kryptonita a la versión adulta de Lex Luthor de las manos y una figura en traje verde y negro le dice a Lex Luthor que por nada del mundo permitiría que hiciera eso, y si sabía lo que le convenía se entregaría pacíficamente a la justicia, a lo que la versión adulta de Lex Luthor saca un pistola y la coloca en la cabeza de su versión adolescente y le dice a Green Lantern que le convenía no dar un paso más o eliminaba al adolescente, a lo que Green Lantern le dice a Lex Luthor que debía bajar el arma y así nadie saldría lastimado, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a Green Lantern que no la soltaría por nada del mundo, ya que sabía que planeaban devolverlo a la cárcel, pero como posiblemente se encontraba en desventaja, había diseñado un juguetito que seguro le gustaría a todo su equipo de payasos disfrazados, y mientras Lex Luthor huía justo se aparece el robot Metallo 1.0 que con sus armas empezaba a dispararle a Green Lantern quien crea un escudo verde alrededor suyo y de las versiones adolescentes de Clark Kent y Lex Luthor, cuando desde las sombras sale un boomerang que hace explotar el robot en miles de pedazos

A lo que Green Lantern hace desparecer su escudo cuando Batman le dice a Green Lantern que Lex Luthor había escapado, pero al menos tenían a su versión adolescente para interrogarlo, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente les dice a Batman y Green Lantern que no sabía que estaba planeando, que lo podía jurar, solamente pensaba que se trataba de una venganza en la que nadie iba a morir, pero podía jurarles que nunca había sido su idea que todo iba a terminar así, a lo que Green Lantern le pregunta a Batman si podían confiar en lo que decía la versión adolescente de Lex Luthor, después de todo los dos habían sido amigos durante la universidad, a lo que Batman le dice a Green Lantern que le pregunte a la versión adolescente de Lex Luthor sobre el escondite de su versión adulta, ya que solo así obtendrían su confianza, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le dice a Batman y Green Lantern que no sabía en dónde se escondía su versión adulta, pero si ambos pensaban de la misma forma lo más probable es que sería fácil encontrarlo, a lo que Batman le pregunta a Lex Luthor que posibilidades había que no los traicionara al igual que su versión adulta, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a Batman que de partida no era un anciano con más de cincuenta años deseoso de dominar el mundo, que lo único que deseaba era llevar una vida normal sin problemas con la ley, y si ellos lo ayudaban a no convertirse en ese psicópata que casi lo mata, entonces contarían con todo su agradecimiento, a lo que Green Lantern le dice a Batman que al parecer no había otra alternativa, tendrían los tres que buscar a Lex Luthor antes que fuera demasiado tarde

Y en su escondite Lex Luthor analizaba todas sus probabilidades después de deducir que lo más probable es que hubiera sido traicionado por su propia versión adolescente cuando se le aparece la versión adolescente de Lex Luthor quien le dice a su versión adulta que ya se había deshecho de sus enemigos, que lo único que había tenido que hacer era colocar una bomba y hacerlo volar todo en miles de pedazos, a lo el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que le resultaba increíble lo que había hecho, que sería imposible que los dos se traicionaran, y que ahora que sus enemigos estaban muertos, los podían organizar su plan para cumplir su destino, la dominación total del mundo, y para eso necesitaban toda la información de la compañía sobre las leyendas Kawatche, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le pregunta a su versión adulta que buscaba con esa información, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto le dice a su versión adolescente que todas esas leyendas y archivos lo llevarían hasta la Fortaleza de su enemigo en donde se encontraba un conocimiento mucho más grande que la Biblioteca de Alejandría, y como ya tenía un conocimiento básico de esa tecnología, si la dominaba toda podría crear una máquina del tiempo que le permitiera volver a su época y acabar a su enemigo en todas las dimensiones posibles, pero para eso necesitaba todos los archivos de la compañía para eso, a lo que el Lex Luthor adolescente le dice a su versión adulta que no podía entregarle esa información, ya que no iba a permitir que siguiera causando más daño en el mundo y mucho menos en el universo, a lo que el Lex Luthor le dice a su versión adolescente mientras sacaba una pistola que esa era su idea, ganarse su confianza para revelarle a sus enemigos su ubicación, eso era algo digno de un Luthor, a lo que el Lex Luthor adulto apunta a su versión adolescente con la pistola y le dice que era una lástima que tuviera que eliminarlo ya que no le gustaba la idea de asesinar a alguien tan apuesto, cuando se aparece un rayo verde que le roba la pistola a Lex Luthor y después se aparece Batman y Green Lantern quienes le dicen a Lex Luthor que ya no tenía otra alternativa, le convenía entregarse pacíficamente o lamentaría las consecuencias, a lo que Lex Luthor le dice a Batman y Green Lantern que sabía cuando había perdido, pero que cuando fuera el momento correcto, se vengaría de todos ellos al igual que de su traidora versión adolescente

A lo que después la versión adolescente de Lex Luthor le pregunta a Green Lantern que pasaría con su versión adulta, a lo que Batman le dice a la versión adolescente de Lex Luthor que su versión adulta iba a ser encerrada en el asilo psiquiátrico de Belle Reeve en donde se encontraría en una prisión de máxima seguridad en compañía de otros prisioneros igual de peligrosos, y que con la tecnología de la JLU su memoria sería borrada de este evento y tal vez nunca más se le ocurriría viajar en el tiempo, solo esperaban que en el futuro no cometiera los mismos errores de su versión adulta

A lo que después en las instalaciones de Luthorcorp, el adolescente Lex Luthor le dice los miembros de la junta directiva que había recibido de parte de un amigo muy confiable los planos de un robot llamado Metallo 1.0 que piensa que su compañía podría fabricarlo para después exportarlo a distintos países alrededor del mundo, y tal vez usarlo para evitar posibles enemigos de fuera de la Tierra

**THE END**


End file.
